


Win-Win

by queen_sinnamon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, cutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_sinnamon/pseuds/queen_sinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravi likes making Hongbin happy, even in the smallest of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win-Win

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from [here](https://twitter.com/QueenSinnamon/status/768698848625647616). Enjoy! ♥

Hongbin sucked at playing rock-paper-scissors. His hands moved just a little bit on the slow side, so the members could always tell if he was going throw paper or scissor by the tentative way his fingers spread or rock by the decisive drop of his small fist. He would always whine "I hate this game", pouting for some time (especially when it landed him in a team with N-hyung), before something makes him light up again--the other members teasing Taekwoon-hyung, Ken-hyung being extra, could be anything. He was easy to upset and easier to cheer up. Wonshik loved that about him, watching Hongbin's lips stretch in a wide smile to reveal teeth and gums.

Hongbin developed a little game of his own, rock-paper-scissors while none of them was aware. They'd pose for a picture, holding up 'v's and Hongbin alone would have a curled fist. A 'v' when everyone else was waving, and waving when they posed for "fighting".

Fans caught on very fast and eventually the pictures floated into the members' notifications. N-hyung and Taekwoon-hyung were quick to counterattack while Ken-hyung and Hyuk got a kick out of it every time. Wonshik tried winning against him once, and Hongbin had frowned as he looked at the camera roll.

Wonshik immediately asked for another picture to be taken, letting Hongbin win his little game, because seeing him glow victoriously like the sun was a win in itself for Wonshik.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this story, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to me through [here](http://paypal.me/ChaJungPiggybank).
> 
> I'm not requiring you to do any of that, it's completely up to you. I would just be very thankful for any and all kinds of feedback.
> 
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
